


Very Little Happens

by Poompoom



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Mike is the best, Other, it’s 1am, quarantine gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poompoom/pseuds/Poompoom
Summary: Humans are stuck inside the house for a few weeks. Try that for eternity, most of which is devoid of daytime TV.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Very Little Happens

“Man, Quarantine SUCKS.” said Mike, half asleep on a frayed chaise lounge in the drawing room. He’d dozed off during Homes Under The Hammer and wasn’t even sure what day it was. 

“Imagine be stuck inside for thousand years.” grunted Robin from the armchair next to him. 

“Yes, hardly a bore compared to my infinite undead prison, you ungrateful knave!” said Thomas, who had been wallowing on the floor for some time. 

“Oh shut up, you hippie,” Julian dithered, half inside a cabinet, “Well, given this sort of free time, Margot and I would’ve tried an interesting manoeuvre called the Quebecan Quarantine Lockup and trust me, it was fun, a LOT of fun-“

Of course, the ghosts’ conversation, which had now become uncomfortably sexual, fell on deaf ears. Mike sleepily turned over to Channel Four, where a riveting episode of Location, Location, Location was just about to begin.


End file.
